Bungaku Sayang (Reverse)
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungnya seolah terus berlompatan. Apa yang ia alami sebenarnya? Second SaiIno story.


**A/N:**

Cerita SaiIno kedua

Dibuat dari sisi yang berbeda dari ff Bungaku Sayang

Silakan tuliskan komentar, boleh lewat PM atau di kolom review

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Semua karakter yang dipakai diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

Ide dan penuangan cerita milik saya

* * *

 **Bungaku Sayang (Reverse)**

 **.**

 **oleh:**

ForgetMeNot09

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Huft ..._ "

Entah ke berapa kali desahan itu keluar dari bibir merah mudanya. Matanya melirik kesal pada layar ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru yang tengah ia pegang.

Berapa kali pula ia melirik. Terlihat enggan tapi penasaran. Saat layar penampil elektron itu menyala, matanya berbinar ceria. Bibir tertarik senyum lebar sebelum berteriak,

" _Yeay_ ..."

Dengan cepat ia menarik ponselnya ke dekat mata. Namun secepat ia merasa bersemangat, selaju itu pula cahaya di iris _aquamarine_ nya memudar.

" _Huft ...,"_ desahnya lagi.

Kali ini lapis tubirnya benar mengerucut. Menghembus udara kasar yang mampu menghempas helaian pirang pucatnya.

"Dasar Pembohong! Selalu saja mengingkari janji," teriaknya lantang pada atmosfer yang telah membuka tirai semburat senja.

Gadis itu berdiri, menghentakkan kaki sekuat mungkin. Beruntung ia hanya memakai sepatu tanpa hak saat ini atau ia akan melukai telapak kakinya sendiri.

Ia mulai berjalan. Masih dengan emosi yang meluap dan amarah yang memuncak. Sudah hendak ia meninggalkan taman, sesosok bayangan menarik perhatiannya.

Laki-laki dengan paras rupawan. Rambutnya hitam gelap kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Celana kargo krem berpadu dengan kaus hitam membungkus tubuhnya. Gadis itu bingung. Padahal ukuran pakaian itu tak lebih besar dari ukuran pakaian kakaknya, tetapi masih terlihat longgar saat dipakai laki-laki itu.

"Kurus," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Pasang netra pias itu kembali mengamati eksistensi unik di jarak pandangnya. Kali ini lebih detail.

Iris mata laki-laki itu gelap, kini tengah menatap serius pada bentangan langit yang memerah. Kerutan bahkan terbentuk di dahinya. Beberapa seken berlalu kemudian bibir pucat laki-laki itu tertarik. Mengurai lengkungan yang mencipta efek luar biasa pada dada sang gadis yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ta-Tampan," kembali ia bergumam.

Saat sadar sepenuhnya pada apa yang ia lontarkan, gadis itu memalingkan muka. Ia tahu benar warna pipinya sudah lebih merah dari perona yang sempat ia poleskan sebelum berangkat ke taman.

Ia berdehem pelan. Mengirim sinyal penetral sepanjang sel tubuhnya. Lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum kakinya melanjutkan langkah yang tertunda,

dengan arah yang berbeda.

Ia mendekati si laki-laki pucat yang ternyata sedang melukis. Berhenti tepat pada jarak satu meter dan berkacak pinggang.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa detak tengah bergempita di dalam dadanya, ia mulai menyapa.

" _Hei_ , siapa namamu?"

Laki-laki itu mendongak meskipun tetap diam. Sang gadis merasa salah tingkah, sebelah matanya menatap gelisah saat iris sekelam jelaga itu merunut tatapan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

' _Apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?'_

Ia mulai bergerak-gerak saat resah menyeruak.

" _Hei_ ," mencoba peruntungan serta menutup gugup, ia kembali menyapa. Kali ini dalam bahana yang lebih lantang dari yang pertama. Ditambah dengan lambaian tangan gemulai tepat di depan wajah si pucat, julukan barunya bagi laki-laki itu.

Yang ia lihat, respon si pucat semakin membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia tahu, pandangan yang fokus pada kukunya.

' _Apa? Mengapa? Apa warnanya terlalu gelap? Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku mengecat merah jambu saja.'_

Tak mau bertahan dalam kondisi canggung semacam ini, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menepuk bahu si pucat.

 _ **Puk!**_

Ia sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Sang gadis membungkuk, menyeka jarak antara wajah cantiknya dengan wajah laki-laki itu. Bahunya menegang kala merasakan napas yang terlewat dari hidung si laki-laki. Lalu ia berusaha tetap tenang sebelum kembali terjatuh dalam pesona permata jelaga di depannya.

Ia bersyukur sekaligus kecewa saat si laki-laki mundur beberapa inci. Kini jantungnya bisa berdetak normal. Namun sensasi hangat yang bergelenyar di tubuhnya menghilang.

"Besar. Seperti bola."

Ia mendengarnya, tapi tak paham.

" _Huh?_ Kau bilang apa?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng dengan wajah berhias sepuh merah. Membuatnya terlihat lucu.

 _'Whoaaa ... dia benar-benar menggemaskan,'_ pikirnya.

Lama tak ada tanggapan seperti yang ia harap. Mencipta decihan sebal darinya.

" _Huft_... kamu ini," ia berujar. Kebiasaan lamanya terulang, pipi menggembung dan bibir yang terkerucut. Diiringi tiupan kesal yang membuat poninya melayang sejenak.

Perlahan angin berhembus, menambah suasana dramatis yang bagi dirinya mampu meredakan efek sebal karena diabaikan. Ia menatap tepat saat sepoi angin mengalun lembut, membelai helaian legam dan mencipta tarian yang menawan, ia semakin terpaku. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, giginya bergemeretak demi menahan perasaan yang tengah meluap.

Tak mampu lagi bertahan, dengan cepat ia memajukan wajah. Menyisakan jengkal tak seberapa hingga pipinya nyaris bersentuhan dengan pipi si pucat.

Begitu dekat.

Terlalu dekat.

Ia merona saat mencium aroma jerukyang menguar dari leher laki-laki itu. Tak dapat ia elak lagi, panas menjalari tiap butir sel tubuhnya, terus naik hingga mencapai puncak kepala.

"SIAPA NAMAMUUUUU?"

Spontan ia berteriak. Menyeka rasa gugup yang sudah mulai melebar. Laki-laki itu sepertinya terlalu kaget hingga menepikan telinga dan menutupnya rapat.

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Merasa senang bisa melihat laki-laki yang telah mengacuhkannya itu kesakitan. Walaupun dalam hati, ia bersiap untuk kemungkinan buruk.

Amukan.

Tapi ternyata ia salah.

Saat yang diterimanya justru di luar dugaan.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk perlahan.

Lalu tersenyum

dan mengulurkan tangan kurusnya.

"Sai."

Giliran dirinya yang merasa panik. Lengkap dengan rona merah di seluruh wajah serta detak nadi yang melaju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
